Let's Join Hands
---- | lyricistname=柳達基 | lyricistname_ro=Tatsuki Yanagi | composername=宅見将典 | composername_ro=Masanori Takumi | arrangername=宅見将典 | arrangername_ro=Masanori Takumi | albumtype=single | albumtitle=手をつなごう／禁断のカルマ | albumtitle_ro=Let's Join Hands / Forbidden Karma | catalognumber=DFCL-2003 | recordcompany= | colorscheme=Unova2}} Let's Join Hands (Japanese: 手をつなごう Te o Tsunagō) is the sixth and final ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in BW123, replacing Sakura Go-Round. Ending animation , with on his shoulder, makes a phone call to while Mimey stands next to her. and send an e-mail to Chili, who receives it at the Striaton Gym with standing next to him. and send a letter to the and Shannon via . At Nuvema Town, Professor Juniper tells something, which causes her to freak out, trip over while running and call Burgundy, Georgia, and Stephan on the Xtransceiver. Burgundy, who is studying at a Pokémon Center with her , doesn't take the news well and gets angry. Stephan takes the news just fine and walks off while Don George and flex in the background. Georgia hangs up and looks up into the air sadly while her stares at her. The scene transitions to extending his hand to a group of , walking with his , Virgil and flying in a helicopter, and Trip taking pictures while his sits next to him. Trip looks to the camera and takes a picture, which transitions to various screenshots of BW001 to BW122 and ends with a picture of Ash, Iris, and Cilan with their on hand Pokémon. Jessie, James, and are seen with , who gives them blueprints for a submarine from Dr. Zager on a tablet. On a beach, trips on the ground, but is helped up by Pikachu and Axew. On top of a tree, Pansage and hand apples to and while a stuffed sleeps and greedily eats apples in the background. In a city, and can't get up some stairs, so and help by lifting them off the ground. Ash and Iris begin holding hands, and are soon followed by Cilan. The camera pans along various main characters and rivals from throughout the anime's run with their Pokémon standing next to them. Inside a circle sits an and its eight evolved forms which is surrounded by Ash, who holds hands with and family in a giant circle. The camera zooms out to a map of Unova, which zooms out even further to show the entire from space. In space, several Poké Balls fly across the screen to indicate messages being sent out. Characters Humans * * * * * * * Max * * * Jessie * James * * Paul * Trip * * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * * Virgil * Nurse Joy * * * Chili * Cress * Cheren * Professor Juniper * Don George * * Dr. Zager * Luke * * Anthea and Concordia * Shannon * Aspertia Gym referee Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ×4) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( or ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Caserin) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (formerly ) * (James's; Growlie) * (formerly ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Paul's) * ( ) * (Paul's) * (Paul's) * (Paul's) * ( ) * (Paul's) * (Paul's) * (Paul's) * ( ) * (Trip's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Burgundy's) * (Burgundy's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Virgil's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Mimey) * ( ) * (Luke's) * ( ) * (Shannon's) * (anime) * ( ) * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (G) * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | |It's not anybody's fault when you fall down the road Just lie down and look at the blue sky The tear flowing down your cheek is not a glimmering decoration Do not forget the joy of life today Got off your knees and stood up Your back is stained But the pain of the mud-covered scar is cheering you on Let's join hands, even more in painful times Let's start from zero. Hey, hey, let's join hands Everyone join hands, even more in painful times Let's work together. Hey, hey, let's join hands Let's always, always join hands. |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | |Everyone join hands, even more in painful times Let's work together. Hey, hey, let's join hands Everyone join hands, even more in painful times Let's work together. Hey, hey, let's join hands It's not anybody's fault when you fall down the road Just lie down and look at the blue sky The tear flowing down your cheek is not a glimmering decoration Do not forget the joy of life today Got off your knees and stood up, your back is stained But the pain of the mud-covered scar is cheering you on Let's join hands, even more in painful times Let's start from zero. Hey, hey, let's join hands Everyone join hands, even more in painful times Let's work together. Hey, hey, let's join hands Your most important friend is not here right now But please aim for that promise and that same dream No matter how small your strength is, even to the point of helplessness Please believe on the day our promise will be fulfilled Huddling up and hanging your head in shame, you cry Just gather up your courage as you head for tomorrow Let's join hands, even more in painful times Let's start from one. Hey, hey, let's join hands. The love conveyed to the night sky (and to the stars) Everyone's (wishes) is bonded together as we head for the future Let's join hands, even more in painful times Let's start from here. Hey, hey, let's join hands Everyone join hands, even more in painful times Let's work together. Hey, hey, let's join hands Let's join hands, even more in happy times Together, let's join hands. Hey, hey, let's join hands Everyone join hands and smile brightly even more Let's work together. More, more, let's join hands Let's always, always join hands |} |} Trivia * This is the first time since The Rivalry Revival that all of the current main protagonists are seen together in the . Although The Right Place and the Right Mime also had all of the main protagonists thus far appearing, only appeared at the very end of the episode and didn't meet . * This is the first ending to show any of 's rivals. ** This is also the first time in which all of Ash's main rivals are shown together. * This is the first time that all of the rivals in the are shown together. * This ending marks the first time from Generation VI appears in the anime. * The shown with may be the one James briefly owned in Who's Flying Now?. * This is the largest gathering of the anime characters (main and supporting) to date. ** This is also the first reappearance (outside of flashbacks) of many released Pokémon. Errors * 's and are shown as an and , respectively. * 's is missing the pistil in its flower that signifies its female gender. * 's is missing the notch on its fin that signifies its male gender. Variants * BW123-BW142: Original version. * BW127-BW138: : The scenes from Bianca using her Xtransceiver to the slideshow are replaced with live action shots and stills of the members of Shiritsu Ebisu Chūgaku cosplaying as each of the Eeveelutions, including Eevee. The flowing banner is shortened and switches to a shot of the girl group holding hands in front of an animated sky background which transitions to the circle surrounded by the anime characters. The end shot of the Pokémon planet doesn't have Poké Balls flying around anymore, instead it is shown closer up with the singers in anime-form. External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ32 fr:Joignons nos mains ja:手をつなごう zh:手牽手